Sweet Temptation
by OhSlashy
Summary: It was supposed to be a game. But he can't bring himself to stop playing. Sweet Corruption from Scorpius' POV. James/Scorpius. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Jo owns the books; I own my fantasies.**

**I was planning on writing a complete story in Scorpius' POV. However, at the risk of repeating too much material (also I'm really lazy) Sweet Temptation will just be a sample of scenes. Although, as the chapters progress (they'll probably be nine as with Sweet Corruption) more and more will be whole new scenes.**

**I would most definitely suggest you read Sweet Corruption first. If you remember it well enough there shouldn't be a problem, I'll explain how the scenes compare with that first fic. (Look for the notes in bold like the one starting below.)**

**/ \**

**The reason James never got the opportunity to tell Scorpius he was gay personally was because Scorpius was on holiday right up until the 31****st**** of August. Kelly – who gets a few mentions Sweet Corruption – wrote him a letter before he returned to school. This would be it with Scorpius' reaction as follows. **

The letter Scorpius held was a good page long and it was late so he thought only to scan it. He climbed into bed and lit a candle, leaning close to the flame. One paragraph caught his attention. Kelly wrote:

_Now you can't return to Hogwarts without the best gossip of the summer. Louis and Sophie broke up and it was _extremely _bitter; so prepare yourself for that. Brian and Olivia finally did it. If you ask her, however, it wasn't entirely worth the wait. Careful not to take it too far with Brian; he's super touchy about the subject. Finally, you should probably be sitting down for this one. James Potter, your best friend and the boy that I, yes, have liked for the last six years, is gay! He came out about a week ago whilst we were all out at dinner together. _

Scorpius had sat up straight in bed and was gripping the paper so hard it threatened to tear. He frantically continued.

_He's totally cool about it and the lads, thankfully, aren't giving him stick… I mean... Well, no pun intended. _

Scorpius grimaced. She had only a few more things to say.

_But I would never have thought it, hey? I've _seen _him with girls but he says he's never been with one, properly. Yet, he has, apparently, been with several guys! Of course none of us mind. However, you – well, let's just say some of us are concerned. Don't freak out, okay Scorpius? He says he hasn't told you yet because he doesn't know how to. I'm not having a go; I just thought it best if you weren't caught off guard. I hope I did the right thing._

_ I'll see you tomorrow then! _

_ Lots of Love, Kelly xxxxx_

That was the entirety of the letter regarding James. He thought maybe Kelly was playing a trick on him so he perused all the letters from his friends. None referenced it – probably respecting James' right to inform who he liked. So it was true.

Scorpius stuffed the lot into one of his draws, blew out his candle and lay down.

So James was gay. How on earth had he not known? That he had to hear it from someone other than James made him furious. But Kelly was right, he didn't like to be caught off guard and when his anger dissipated he felt, also, relief. If James had spoken to him of it, face to face, how might Scorpius have reacted? For, at the moment, he was finding it extremely hard to process – and the last thing he wanted was for James to doubt him.

The thought of James plagued most of that night. He pictured it every way possible: in the toilet cubicle of some club, pushed up against the wall, rutting through their jeans; or spread out on a bed with the scratches of stubble reddening his thighs; or pulling some faceless boy back by his hair as he gripped his hip and thrust into him.

At other times he thought of when they were together, alone. When James stayed over at his house they shared a bed. When he was drunk he was forever playing with Scorpius' hair. They were the closest of friends, always at each other's side. The thought stirred in the pit of his stomach. The possibility that James _didn't _fancy him never occurred to him.

The blonde rolled onto his stomach and resolved to clear his head of these thoughts so he might finally sleep. But as he drifted into unconsciousness his contemplation took a more carnal turn. He thought of James thinking of him. He thought of James wanting him, of endless nights lusting. He pictured James in the bed across from him in their dormitory at Hogwarts, gripping his bursting dick in one fist. He dreamed of James losing control, ripping aside the hangings of his bed, pushing his head into the pillow, wrenching an arm behind back and _invading_ him.

Scorpius came back to himself with a gasp. He bolted up straight and saw that it was morning and that, at some point, he had fallen asleep. It was a moment before his dream came back to him and that happened at about the same time he realised he'd come all over the sheets.

/ \

**Chapter One of Sweet Corruption commences on the 1****st**** of September, on Platform 9 and ¾. It is told from Harry Potter's point of view, who watches Scorpius greet James whilst reflecting on the things he dislikes about him. Scorpius teases James till the older boy loses his temper at which point it is revealed to the reader that they are friends.**

**The next scene takes place on the Hogwarts Express in which it is conveyed: Scorpius has a tattoo; James and his friends like to wind each other up; Brian has a girlfriend; Scorpius has a girlfriend; James is experienced with other men; James is the 'top' in his relationships; James fancies the pants off of Scorpius. **

**The chapter continues in the tunnel leading from the withes hump into the basement of Honeydukes. It is later that evening and Scorpius and James are off to steal some firewhiskey. This scene I have rewritten from Scorpius' POV.**

/ \

James was fiddling with a lighter, a Muggle thing he had taken a fancy to. He flicked it once, twice; then a tiny flame sparked to life. He leant closer, a cigarette held stiffly between his lips. Scorpius watched his thick, red brows draw close; saw the flame's reflection on his wet lips. He imagined all the places those lips had been: roaming a man's body; smiling against stubble on a jaw; parting over hard flesh.

James drew in a deep breath, his eyelids trembled and then he shoved his lighter back into his pocket.

"So," Scorpius demanded. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

James slid him a look and shrugged. "Maybe because you'd act like this."

"Like what?" Scorpius asked smilingly. "Funny, clever, irresistible." He winked.

"Like that," James said sharply. "Right there." He jabbed his cigarette at Scorpius and the fire turned his hazel eyes to gold. "With the winking and mocking me in front of my parents…"

Scorpius lifted his chin. James hadn't taken his teasing back on Platform 9 and 3/4 very well. Scorpius had just been trying to be funny.

"Merlin," he sneered. "You're super sensitive since you turned gay." He shoved James into the wall of the tunnel.

James shoved him right back. "I've been gay for years, arsehole."

Scorpius, having collided with the opposite wall, righted himself roughly. James stood before him in indignation.

"Yeah?" Scorpius asked. He stepped forward and snatched James' cigarette from between his lips. "So _why _didn't you tell me?" He had the fag between thumb and forefinger and thrust it between his lips. Only the damp stub remained. He felt James' steady gaze on him and raised his eyes.

His face was in shadow and it was a long moment before James shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I dunno... I was embarrassed I guess."

"Pff," Scorpius scoffed. "Why? I don't care and that's all that matters, isn't it? I mean, that _I_ don't care." He flicked the cigarette onto the floor and carried on walking. "So…" he mused. He dared himself to ask the question that haunted him. If James lied in his response Scorpius would know and the issue lay in that, for there would be no going back. He grinned to himself. "If you're a gay," he said and his smile widened, "you fancy me right?" He looked behind himself at James. "Bet you wanna get in my pants."

James gave a shout of laughter. "Hardly!"

"_Aw,_ come on," Scorpius complained. "You know, you have a lot of making up to do considering you've never _once_ hit on me."

"What?" James' voice was thick with shock.

Scorpius frowned. _Did he have the wrong idea? _Maybe James was into dark haired boys – maybe he fancied Brian or _Tony, _god forbid. Or maybe he liked older men. Was Scorpius too niche? He was slighter than him, younger than him; Merlin, was he the pretty, _subservient _one? _But, _Scorpius thought, _that was what James _wanted – _subservience. _

He wet his lips, coming back to himself as James fell into step beside him. "Well, it's insulting," he told the older boy.

James was shaking his head in exasperation. "You are so vain."

Scorpius stopped again and said angrily, "you're shitting me. Admit I turn you on. _Admit it."_

He saw James curl his fists. "Piss off, Malfoy." He attempted to walk on but Scorpius pushed him back.

"What about-" he said, finding he was breathless. "What about if I grabbed your dick? Say it; say you'd love it if I grabbed your dick."

James coughed and the colour rushed into his cheeks. When he spoke, however, it was with hesitant derisiveness. "With those hands? They aren't nearly big enough."

Scorpius laughed despite himself and relaxed. He always imagined James had some ulterior motive. James never did and Scorpius was forever trying to match his laid back attitude whilst suppressing his own more calculating tendencies.

He lit a cigarette thoughtfully, letting it calm him. "Well, what about if I sucked it," he said thoughtlessly. "Bet that would turn you on." He realised now that it was best if James didn't fancy him. If he did Scorpius supposed their relationship would never be the same again. "Besides I've seen your dick, it would fit..." He sniggered to himself and added, with a wink, "in my mouth anyway."

James swallowed audibly. "I'd be afraid you'd bite me."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. _Hold on… _He took a step forward. James' eyes dropped to his mouth then snapped quickly back to his eyes. Scorpius smirked. "What about if I fucked your dick?"

"Sorry?" James spluttered.

"Come on," Scorpius whined. "I could ride the shit out of it. You've seen me on a broom, you know I'd be good." James turned red, from the collar of his shirt all the way to the tips of his ears. "You're blushing!" Scorpius cried delightedly. "Are you imagining me riding your dick?" He lowered his voice in a parody of seduction. "Am I good? Is my arse tight?" He leant into James and the older boy mimicked him unconsciously. Scorpius turned his head coquettishly and smiled. "I bet it is; I am a virgin you know, well an arse virgin." James' lips parted. Scorpius could see his chest heave beneath his school shirt, shadows deepening against his skin. Scorpius lost his breath all at once. "Bet it hurts at first..." he whispered. He thought of the times he's glimpsed James naked and swallowed. "Because your dick is _so_ huge and my arse is _so_ tight... We'd be so good together, wouldn't we?" Scorpius glanced down imperceptibly and smiled in triumph. "James..." he said softly. "Potter? You have a boner."

James paled. Scorpius knew then that he'd gone too far. So he sniggered in an attempt to dissipate the tension and pushed James away. But James caught him by the upper arm and wrenched him back. His cheeks were flushed, his chest swelled and his knuckles had turned bone white. But it was his eyes Scorpius couldn't believe. They were filled with desire, dominantand unquenchable. Hazel had turned to black and gold, like some sin done by angels. "So," James said and his voice fostered heat in the pit of Scorpius' stomach, "what are you going to do about it?"

Scorpius hadn't an idea what to say or what to do. Nothing had ever been so overwhelming. James wasn't supposed to _do _this or make him feel like this. "What…?" he murmured. His own voice caught in his throat.

"It's a simple question, Malfoy." James tightened his fingers and Scorpius felt his hard insistence at his hip. Girls had always felt delicate to his fingers; this was nothing of the sort. It was terrifying, exhilarating. "And you've already come up with a few answers..."

That did it. Everything cleared. He knew James could be _arrogant _but Scorpius wasn't about to get on his knees because he'd accidently given the older boy a hard-on.

"Fuck Potter," he breathed. "You really _can't_ take a joke, can you?" He shrugged James off. "Why don't you head back?"

James was furious. "What, are you dismissing me?" he demanded. "You said- oh just fuck you, Malfoy!" He turned his back and stormed off.

Scorpius stared after him and then fell back against the wall. As he lit another cigarette his fingers trembled. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths as one hand went between his thighs.

**The end of chapter one sees James returning to Gryffindor Tower whilst Scorpius carries. Chapter Two reveals that James ventured to the party down in the Common Room but that he got tired of it and retired to bed.**

**/ \**

**Please review, it means the world to me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who's been following these two boys, I hope you enjoy a taste of Scorpius' POV.**

**I think some of you would prefer it if I wrote the whole thing out and I realise that it is very disjointed. Believe me that I would love to have this as a complete story but I just don't have the time. However, I've compromised by writing the scene at the club in full.**

**/ \**

**So, this is from the second chapter, at the club Babylon (Queer as Folk reference yes heehee). This would have occurred round about November. The beginning of the chapter I have omitted, however. So that's the scene in which James if confronted by the Slytherins and the threat of Rosier and Mulciber is alluded to; where Scorpius and James make up and the scene where they decide to skip school. **

Blue neon letters, stamped across the front, declared the club to be Babylon. There were ten or so people in the queue and two bouncers stood at the front. Scorpius peered inside as they passed but saw only a wide set of stairs with a desk to the left. The night was grey and windy and this busy London street was teaming.

James joined the end of the queue and fell back against the wall. "It's fucking cold, innit?" he said. He folded his arms tightly although he was buried in his pea green parka jacket.

"Huh?" Scorpius said. He was staring at a tall, slender man who was wearing pink skinny jeans and a jumper that bared one shoulder. He leant over the barrier to look further up the queue but James nudged him to draw his attention.

"You got an ID, yeah?"

Scorpius drew his eyes away from a pair of clasped masculine hands.

"Yeah, nicked Louis'," he said distractedly. Then he continued more forcibly, giving James his full attention. "Yeah. Because those pricks at the pub ID'd me, didn't they?" He folded his arms as well and stamped his feet against the cold. "Arseholes."

James laughed loudly. "Dude, your sixteen."

Scorpius scuffed his boot. "Whatever, man." He blew air out his cheeks. "It _is_ fucking cold, isn't it?"

James pushed off the wall as they moved up the queue. Three guys joined behind them and one of them smiled at Scorpius, his eyes dropping down and up again.

Scorpius wrinkled his nose and stepped back.

"Hey." James hit his arm. "ID out, Mal."

Scorpius turned his back and fished Louis' ID from his pocket. James had turned eighteen back in September, followed by Louis in late October. It was easier to pass security with an older friend's ID who you looked rather like than risk it with a fake one.

Scorpius kept his eyes down as he was handed it back and slid James a grin as they moved past the bouncers. When they passed into the building Scorpius laughed loudly and threw an arm around James' neck. They paid, checked their coats and hurried up the stairs into the steamy, sweaty club. There was a set of double doors ahead, vibrating to the bass of some song Scorpius didn't recognise. Sweeping a hand through his hair, James turned over his shoulder, grinned at Scorpius and threw the doors open.

Scorpius stopped on the threshold, his smile falling off his face. The door swung back and hit him and, in a daze, he moved past the entrance. There were men _everywhere. _Crowded around the bar, dancing on platforms, squished onto the dance floor. He looked all around him and didn't see a single girl. Someone nudged him as the passed and when Scorpius looked he saw the guy from the queue smile at him again, eyes dropping down and up down as before.

He shifted closer to James, their elbows bumping. The older boy was watching him bemusedly.

Scorpius glared at him and whispered loudly, "Are you taking the – fucking – piss?"

James laughed and pushed him jokingly. "Relax Malfoy." He leant into Scorpius' ear. "You know they can smell a _virgin_."

Scorpius almost knocked James over as he retreated even closer into him. "Not funny," he hissed, keeping an eye on the men closest to him.

James' smile vanished and he shot a look at a guy close by who was practically leering. He grabbed Scorpius' shoulder and said, "mate, you're sobering up." He pushed him towards the bar. "Come on, three shots for a fiver ain't bad."

"Yeah," Scorpius said, "…Suppose I could be tempted."

"Just don't get too drunk..." James muttered. "And watch your drink," he added, turning his back on Scorpius to lean over the bar.

"Oh fuck off..."

Scorpius folded his arms uncomfortably and scanned the room. The dance floor was circular and sunk a few feet into the ground. One third was up against the wall, the rest surrounded by bars and seating areas. There was the double doors they had entered from, a set of stairs, a door leading to the loos and another to somewhere else. _To be fair, _Scorpius thought, _everyone did seem to having a pretty good time. _There were no outrageously drunk people and, after a closer look, he started to spot a few women here and there. He was looking to see if there were any worth his time when he spotted a guy staring at him. No. Not at him. At James.

James was leant over the bar, yelling into the bartender's ear. He had to go onto his tiptoes as he did so. Scorpius shot a furious look at the man, who was very blatantly inspecting James' arse, and moved to block him.

James turned over his shoulder. "Salt," he said handing Scorpius a little glass shaker. "And… lemon."

Scorpius poured a little bit on his hand and slid it back onto the bar, taking the slice of fruit from James' hands. "Three at once?" he asked.

"Yeah," James said, picking up the first of his shots. "Ugh. I fucking hate tequila."

Scorpius laughed, picking up his as well.

"Here," Scorpius said when he was done. He chucked the lemon away and wriggled a hand into his pocket, retrieving a five pound note of Muggle money.

James waved his hand. His eyes were still screwed shut, his teeth buried in the slice of lemon. He released it, grimacing. "Buy the next round," he said.

Scorpius grinned. "Alright then," he said, pushing past James to lean over the bar.

"Not now!" James laughed.

/ \

Within the hour they were wasted and seeking fresh air in the smoking area. They were both sniggering, passing a damp cigarette between them, crouched on the floor.

Scorpius sighed and screwed it into the ground. "Hey," he said and jerked his chin, "I think that guy might like you." He snorted and leant into James' ear. "I think…" he whispered, "he wants to do you up the arse."

James rolled his eyes.

Scorpius stood up. "Want me to go find out?" he teased, pretending to move away.

James scrambled after him and pulled him back. "No!" he said quickly as Scorpius burst into laughter. James started to laugh too and they fell back against the wall.

"One more?" Scorpius said once they'd calmed down, tugging out his pack of cigarettes.

"Go on," James replied.

Scorpius thrust a fag between his lips and James leant close and covered him with a hand. With his other he lit it, using only the tip of his finger. They shared a secret smile.

Scorpius took in a deep breath and let the smoke fill his lungs. "So," he said, smoke billowing from his lips. "Have you never…?" he met James' eyes implicitly then dropped them down.

James caught his meaning and gave a minute shake of his head.

"Oh." Scorpius smiled to himself, relaxing back into the wall. The thought gladdened him for some reason. He took another drag before handing the cigarette to James. "So," he said smilingly, "we're both virgins here then."

James shrugged offhandedly but didn't take his eyes off of Scorpius. They were less than a foot apart, James leaning over him, Scorpius holding his gaze and smiling.

Someone on Scorpius' other side leant close. "Don't say that too loud," he said, jokingly, "There'll be a riot."

Scorpius made a face as James snorted, pulling away. Scorpius kept one eye on the man as he snatched the cigarette from James' mouth, dropped it and screwed into the floor with the toe of his boot. He took James' hand. "Another drink?" he asked, dragging them him away.

/ \

Another hour flew by. Neither of them liked to dance much but had taken to the floor for a favourite song. Now Scorpius was dancing with a couple of guys to make James laugh. When they got too 'handsy' he would say that James was his boyfriend and grab him and kiss his cheek. He was about to employ this tactic with the latest guy but James mimed a blow job at him from behind his back. Laughing, Scorpius forgot to push the guy off.

There was a hot breathed murmur in his ear and he was taken roughly by the waist. Blanching as James cracked up, Scorpius twisted in the man's grip. It was the one from the smoking area, a tall man with spiky black hair, in jeans and a checked shirt. He was old as well, twenty five maybe, which put him a good nine years above Scorpius. Grimacing, Scorpius was about to make his excuse when the man's hand pushed down the back of his leather pants.

In a moment Scorpius had thrown him off. He pulled his wand out of sleeve, cold and blind with fury. James lurched into him, wrestling it off of Scorpius, who was so intent on maiming the man that he didn't put up a very good fight.

"Are you mental!?" James screamed in his ear. "He's a fucking Muggle!" He yanked the wand out of Scorpius' grasp and stuck it with his own. Defenceless, Scorpius pulled his eyes away and from the man, who looked beyond confused.

James shot Scorpius a furious look. "FUCK!" he spat.

They had a short argument in the loos and James strode out before Scorpius was done pissing. As he pushed out after him he saw James stop a blonde young man, grin and toss his head. Scorpius stopped where he was. He watched as James spoke into the man's ear, angling his body into his.

Scorpius curled his fist. _If this was what James had come for why had Scorpius been forced to come with him?_ he thought angrily as he stormed past them. He pushed his way to the front of the bar and smacked his hand on the counter to get the man behind's attention.

"Oi!" he said. "Yeah, I'll have a double vodka." He wriggled a hand into his pocket but drew out three knuts and a sickle instead of any Muggle money. He tossed them away furiously. "Fucking, shitting – _gay," _he spat.

Someone cleared their throat. Scorpius looked up and rolled his eyes irritably. This guy was seriously – fucking – persistent. Thick black curls covered his chest and he'd loosened a few more of his buttons, but it was the guy from the queue and the smoking area and the dance floor still. He held out a ten pound note. "Let me buy it for you," he suggested.

/ \

He pushed a tumbler, spilling with amber liquid, into Scorpius' hand. Without hesitation, Scorpius swallowed a mouthful and had to stop from spitting the stuff back out. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

The guy apparently thought that was endearing. "So where's the boyfriend got to?"

Scorpius scowled. "Don't know do I? Considering I'm here with you." He took a sip of his drink, flushing as the man's eyes dropped to his lips. "He's not my boyfriend anyway – I'm not gay. He is. I'm here with him." Christ – he was only now aware how drunk he was.

They retreated to the other bar, which had closed early and were leant up against it, side by side. It had been twenty minutes since Scorpius had last seen James. Hopefully he was getting his dick sucked in the loos, he'd be done soon and then they could go.

"Yeah but... You have to be a little curious," the man mused, "...to come here."

Scorpius raised his eyes. "Maybe I'm just a good friend," he said.

"Yeah?" The man snorted. "I bet you're the _best._ I'd kill for a friend like you, someone to jerk off to. Bet that kid wanks over your face as you sleep."

Scorpius frowned angrily. He pushed the glass back towards the man. "Fuck off," he spat, pushing away. But the man grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, stay. I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry."

Scorpius blew his hair from his eyes and fell back against the bar. He snatched his drink back. "You reckon he fancies me?" he asked.

"Your friend?" The man shrugged. "Every bloke in here fancies you. Some even more… if they knew you weren't gay."

"What? So I look gay?" Scorpius snapped.

"You're wearing leather pants," the man pointed out.

Scorpius huffed. He took another sip of his drink, fire sliding down his throat. "What, so – so you like me more because I'm straight?"

The man grinned. "More of a challenge, innit?"

Scorpius smiled and swirled the liquid in his glass. "Well go on then," he murmured, "what's so great about fucking guys...?" He glanced up at the man. "Persuade me."

The man smirked and inched a little closer. "Bet you like a little taste of the wild side, hmm?"

He wanted an answer. Scorpius shrugged.

"Well, you got to be gentle with a girl, don't you?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You've never met my girlfriend, mate." He made to down his drink but a finger landed on his wrist.

"So your girlfriend likes it hard. What about you? How do you like it? Does she ever give as good as she gets?"

Scorpius jutted his chin. His eyes flickered to the man, dropped to his groin. He was hard, bulging in his jeans... Scorpius swallowed, recoiling.

"See with a man," the guy continued imploringly, moving closer. "It's raw. And its wild, like two animals; instinct isn't it – to fuck. And you can be as rough as you like, and get it as rough as you like..."

Scorpius swallowed again and wet his lips. His hand trembled where it gripped the tumbler, liquid sloshing in the bowl. The man leant in.

"I'd have you on your knees, pound you till you screamed."

Scorpius' breath caught in his throat.

"You look like the kind of boy – could take a nice, thick cock up you-"

James. _James._ Scorpius started and flushed. He was making his way over. Christ – he looked angry, _raw_. He shoved the guy off and made towards the older boy, lurching some.

"Mate," he yawned, deliberately casual... swayed a little, "can we go now?"

"Right," James muttered. He had his eyes narrowed at Scorpius, suspicious like. "Because you went and got fucking off your face... again."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pushed James out of the way. "I need some pretty strong beer goggles to imagine these guys _without_ tits..."

It was cold out on the street and Scorpius was letting James know how many liberties he'd taken that night when someone grabbed James' arm and pulled him back.

"Hey!" the blonde young guy from before said, "thought we had something going there?"

James pulled his arm from around Scorpius' shoulders, turning to face the intruder. "So did I," he said. "I tried to find you – it's just my mate's pretty out of it." He jerked a thumb at Scorpius.

_Please, _Scorpius thought, _he was fine._ "Who's this," Scorpius demanded. He pushed forward and sneered disdainfully. "Ohhh," he said and turned to James. "Is this your bitch for the night?"

James closed his eyes briefly and the ban bristled. "Watch it," he threatened.

Scorpius scoffed in his face and folded his arms. "I won't have him coming back with us," he told James.

James gave a scornful laugh. "Won't you?" He shook his head exasperatedly. "Well that's sorted then." He took the man's hand. "Come on, we'll go find a hotel."

"Potter!"

James pulled the guy off down the street, leaving Scorpius – stranded and helpless.

"So, what!?" Scorpius yelled. "You're just going to leave me here!?"

James didn't respond.

Scorpius dropped his hand and made a noise of indignation. His other hand raked through his hair and gripped it. "James!"

There was one moment where the wind whipped down the street, chilling, and a few men stared across at him, one pushing off the wall with a leer. And then James was marching back towards him, the blonde guy behind him forlorn and resentful.

Scorpius grinned and let James pull him down an alley so he could Apparate them back.

/ \

James released him as soon as they arrived back in Scotland. He did more than that. He threw Scorpius away from him, discarded him, and made n irritated sound in the back of his throat. He strode off before Scorpius had righted himself and his wrath seemed tangible.

Scorpius sped up so they could walk side by side.

"I fucking hate you," James muttered under his breath. He looked away, towards the little houses that lined Hogsmead's high street.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "Oh, Bollocks," he said. Hesitantly he held out a cigarette.

James snatched it from him and hurled into away, into the snow. He jabbed a finger into Scorpius' face and said angrily, "you're such a fucking cock block. You know! Hogwarts isn't exactly gay metropolis – I haven't had any in months – I meet a good looking guy-"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Debateable."

"And you can't _fucking _stand it," James continued.

Scorpius grit his teeth, matching his furious pace.

James kicked at a loose cobble on the street and finished bitterly, "I should have left you on the side of the fucking road."

Scorpius felt his own vehemence well in his chest. _What had James expected of the evening? _he thought.Unless this was some ploy to make Scorpius jealous – and that wasn't like James _at all – _then it was just plain stupidity. Never mind that is _had _made Scorpius jealous, regardless of whether that was James' intention. But why should Scorpius have sat by anyway, waiting for James to dip his wick?

"If you want to _fuck,_ Potter," Scorpius spat, "don't bring me along, I'm only sixteen-"

"Right," James scoffed, "so I'm your babysitter-"

Scorpius raised his voice, "So I can't _fucking_ apparate and you had my _fucking_ wand and I don't know _shit_ about Muggle London."

They'd come to a stop and stared each other in the face. James' jaw worked furiously, his thick, red brows lowered. After a moment he yelled, "Well I came back didn't I! Without so much as a hand job... so YOU'RE WELCOME!" He bellowed the last bit right in Scorpius' face.

A cry of frustration was wrenched from inside of Scorpius. He shoved James in the chest and stormed off down the street. He began a tirade in an imitation of James earlier that day. "Oh let's go to Babylon," he sneered. He could hear James following after him and his heart raced. "Party with all the fucking Muggle _faggots!_ I'm so FUCKING HORNY I'm willing to let my best friend get raped just so I can get off!"

James' fingers closed around his upper arm. "SHUT UP!" he bellowed. "You're so FUCKING ANNOYING!" He yanked Scorpius around forcibly, bringing them face to face.

Scorpius almost collided with him. His stomach lurched excitedly and he stumbled, drunk.

The flames in James' eyes flickered out, replaced by the widening eyes of a child. He unclasped his fist abruptly. His colour was suddenly high and his chest was heaving.

Scorpius smirked. Was this _doing it_ for him?

James gritted his teeth and strode off again.

Scorpius released a long, slow breath. Was it _really_ as he thought? James wanted him. Turning after him, Scorpius called softly, "you can't stay mad at me."

They didn't speak until they'd snuck into Honeydukes and climbed down into the secret passage. Then James flapped a hand desperately and said, "Just – just walked ten metres behind me for _pity's_ sake."

Scorpius smiled and said doubtfully, "Potter…?" But James shot off, striding through the shafts of torchlight, one moment engulfed in flames, the next in shadow.

Scorpius' anger had dissipated. Instead he felt triumph, anticipation and a queer trembling in the pit of his stomach. James was opening the distance between them and, by Scorpius' estimation, fast approaching the spot in which he'd flirted with James all those weeks ago. Scorpius sped up and grabbed his upper arm.

He shoved James into the wall of the tunnel and planted one hand by his head. James' eyes had snapped shut involuntarily and it was a moment before he opened them. His pupils were dilated and his gaze was hard.

Scorpius took a deep breath, shifting closer. "You're hard," he said.

James didn't deny it. He craned a little forward and Scorpius' heart jolted. "You are a fucking cock block."

Scorpius chuckled. "Is that right?" He braced his other hand by James' head. But James didn't look vulnerable, pinned as he was. They might have been the same height but Scorpius was slighter by far, due in part to the year's advantage James had on him. James was curved muscle, deep indents and grooves. Scorpius was lean, hints of fine muscle under pale skin.

Scorpius drew in another breath and asked, "You sure you're sporting that boner because you can't fuck him?" He wet his lips. "You want to know what I think?"

James yawned deliberately. "No doubt you'll tell me."

Scorpius grinned. "I think the reason you're so hard is because you want to fuck _me." _

James choked on his laughter. Scorpius saw the apprehension in his eyes. He almost drew back against the wall, like he could hide from the accusation. "Fuck off, Malfoy," he said harshly, "and while you're at it get over yourself."

Scorpius smirk widened and he have a languid, confident shrug. "Tell me you wouldn't fuck me if you had the chance."

James folded his arms and looked up to the ceiling. "I wouldn't," he said stubbornly.

Scorpius tilted his head. James was a good liar but it was his eyes and his gaze that gave him away. So Scorpius said, quietly, "Look at me."

James peered down at him resentfully.

Scorpius gave a small, breathless laugh and shook his head. _James looked at him like he was the most desirable thing in the world_. He'd stepped back without realising and his back hit the wall. His skin ached, his chest was heavy. His throat tightened up and heat was building up inside of him. _He wanted James too._ They stood across from one another, neither willing to make the first move. Scorpius let his eyes fall to the floor and James followed his gaze. Between them were a cluster of cigarette butts. James' eyes snapped back to his.

"Hey Potter," Scorpius said, "let me in on a secret."

James nostrils flared. "What now?" he snapped, "I just want to go to bed, Malfoy. Get your game over with."

Scorpius didn't let his smile falter. "Is it true that sex with another man is so much more raw?"

James stared. Scorpius was panting. He swallowed and threw away any pretence of being calm. "That it's animal-like, wild, unrestrained, rough-"

"Who told you that?" James interrupted.

Scorpius' chest heaved. "Back at the club – the guy I was speaking to…"

James sniggered. "And he got your pretty little head all messed up and confused," he cooed scornfully.

Scorpius swallowed. He was confused, so _fucking_ confused. He watched James push off the wall and approach him.

"What do you want Malfoy? Because I am _this _close to fucking you."

Scorpius' breath caught in his throat. Without thought he grabbed hold of James' shirt and urged him closer. "Maybe that was the point," he said breathlessly.

James snapped. "Shut the FUCK UP!" he bellowed. His fist slammed into the wall by Scorpius' head and the younger boy jumped. James' brow creased. "Why are you doing this to me," he demanded desperately.

Scorpius' chest continued to rise and fall rapidly. Did he have to spell it out? "What I'm doing," he hissed furiously, "Is giving you what you've fantasied about."

James' fist curled by Scorpius' head. "Oh really?" he sneered. "Because I've fantasied about _you_ taking _my cock_ up you like some fucking _whore_, Malfoy," he spat.

Scorpius' stomach jerked violently. "Fantasied?" he said. He smiled teasingly. "Like you can… _imagine _how good this will be."

James stared at him closely for a long while then he gave a minute shake of his head. "Fuck you." He began to pull away but in a moment of panic Scorpius fisted his shirt and grabbed him by the back of his neck. He felt James' hardness dig into his hip, large and insistent. They gasped against each other's lips and James gave a sort of restrained whimper.

Scorpius swallowed, attempting to gather his scattered thoughts. "You know," he gasped, "I remember that night too. Christ… I can't forget the way you looked at me…" he wet his lips and continued, "It was so raw…"

James' eyes fluttered close. He shifted his hips against Scorpius' land the blonde watched a crease appear between his brows.

Scorpius leant into his ear, smiling. "Hey, Potter…" he breathed, "You have a boner."

He leant back and watched James' eyes snap open.

"Yeah?" he whispered. He suddenly shoved their hips together and Scorpius felt his own erection crushed into James' thigh. He bit the inside of his lip, eyes screwing shut briefly.

A smile pulled at the corner of James' lips. "Well, so do you."

After that the only thing left to do was bury a hand in James' hair and kiss him.

**Please review! All I ask is a minute of your time in comparison to the hours I've spent on this. **

**Chapter three should be out soon! If you enjoyed them last time I can respond to reviews with previews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's late. I can only apologise, with a big apology to whomever I told it would be out within a certain time. I shall try my hardest **_**not **_**to make promises I can't keep. However, Chapter Four it almost complete so the wait should not be as long. That's about as much as I can guarantee, sorry my lovelies. **

**Now read on and whilst you do think about all the (hopefully nice) things you're going to say in your review :p**

James looked like he's been kissed senseless, eyes huge and lips glistening, and Scorpius said, roughly, "Get your fucking shirt off, then." He fumbled at the buttons of his own and remembered that he was drunk. Pulling his shirt over his head, he threw it down beside James' and stepped forward.

James stopped him, however, jutting his chin and saying, "And your trousers."

Scorpius blanched.

James raised his eyebrows. "How else do you expect me to fuck you?" he said, his tone reeking of condescension.

Scorpius flushed and glanced down hesitatingly.

With an exasperated shake of his head, James muttered, "Oh Christ" and yanked Scorpius towards him. "You're such a fucking virgin," he said, jerking at the lacings of Scorpius' pants.

Scorpius was startled into indignation. "I'm not!"

James just scoffed, gaze focused on the strings that laced Scorpius into his leather trousers.

Anger flared. _James was getting ahead of himself,_ Scorpius thought, _his arrogance swelling at the thought of Scorpius' impending submission._ The idea enflamed Scorpius and he took a fistful of James' hair and tore his head back. Teeth bared, lips parted within kissing breadth of James', he snarled, "Maybe I should just fuck you?"

James shot back at him without hesitation. "As if you'd even know what to do." He yanked his head free from Scorpius' grip, catching one wrist and releasing it, gaze fierce. "Now get on your fucking hands and knees."

Scorpius shoved him. "Like a dog?" he demanded and spat on the floor. "Fuck off." The appeal of the idea had waned. Scorpius would be happy to return to their dormitory unscathed, with their friendship intact.

But then James straightened up and tossed his hair out of his eyes. Scorpius' indignation seemed only to affirm his own position of dominance. "No," he husked and the edge to his voice sent a thrill through Scorpius. "Not like a dog." He stepped closer, honeyed seduction where there had been ruthless sexuality.

Scorpius flinched from his lips.

The corner of James' mouth quirked. "Like a bitch," he whispered.

Determination blazed within Scorpius. _He could take it, _he thought. _Only James had something to prove. _He jerked at the lacings of his pants, eye to eye with the older boy. "If this is _not_ the best fuck of my life I will shove your balls so far up your arse you can suck them yourself." His fingers fumbled uselessly, however, with the lacing of his pants.

Stepping closer, James gently pushed his hands away.

Scorpius brought them back, watching James slowly unloop the laces. With nothing else to do his eyes travelled up James' body. His biceps were huge, flexing occasionally as he deftly slipped each lace free. Red-gold curls covered his chest, which was far broader than Scorpius'. His fair skin was pale in the gloom; freckles dusting his nose and dotted over his forearms. His jeans were undone, full with thick, bristly curls. Scorpius looked away but couldn't help that his eyes strayed back there. Curiosity, which had been overwhelming, was being usurped by apprehension.

When James wrapped an arm around his waist Scorpius jumped. Seeming not to notice, James tugged at Scorpius' pants, which were tight enough to require some manoeuvring. Scorpius hopped onto one foot, feeling ridiculous, as James pulled his legs free one at a time. Then, James still holding him, they stilled; Scorpius naked, James bare to the waist.

James swallowed and raised a hand, smoothing it over Scorpius' chest, enthralled.

Scorpius watched the concentration crease James' brow and smiled.

Sensing his gaze, James raised his eyes. Guilt softened his hazel brown gaze. He looked like he'd been caught doing something bad.

"Potter," Scorpius said, smiling teasingly. "I think you might have a crush on me." He saw James blush and his smile widened. "If you're going to come now I won't bother kneeling down."

Without pause, James turned him round and forced him to his knees.

Scorpius got on all fours obediently, wondering what he must look like, wondering if the sight of him quickened James' pulse. But several, long moments passed and James did nothing. Scorpius turned over his shoulder and said provocatively, "Do _you _know what to do?"

James didn't reply.

Scorpius felt keenly then that it no longer mattered what he said.

Pushing his jeans off, James tossed them away into the gloom. When he hooked a thumb into his boxers, however, Scorpius looked away quickly.

He heard James snort and immediately regretted the decision. _Now he didn't even know what to expect._

"Spread your knees," James said.

Angry and embarrassed, Scorpius returned petulantly, "Don't tell me what to do."

"Arch your back then," James said. He fell to his knees and Scorpius' heart raced.

He told James to fuck off.

"Fine," James muttered. He reached for his jeans and Scorpius saw him fish a small vial of amber oil from one pocket. The sight of the little bottle, clasped in James' fist, was both erotic and terrifying.

James returned to his position, to where Scorpius could not see him or what he was doing.

He hated James being behind him, the vulnerability of it shortened his breath. But the alternative – him, flat on his back, with James above him – was mortifying.

The first cold, greasy drops of oil slid over his skin and Scorpius gasped. When James pushed the first finger in, that was bad. The second was worse. The third finger was fucking_ horrid._ He was glad, now, that he didn't have to look James in the eye. It was uncomfortable and, in Scorpius' opinion, taking away from the feverish passion of before. So he asked, "how long is this going to take?"

There was a pause. "Huh?"

Scorpius sighed. "How _long, _Potter?" He riled James to retain his mad desire. _One final push, _he thought and said: "I strongly suggest you get your cock up me before I die of boredom."

"Arch you _fucking _back."

Scorpius smirked and a moment later James shoved him down, forcing him to arch till it actually hurt.

"You look good like that," James said, though his admiration was tainted by derision.

Scorpius scowled and opened his mouth to retort. But then he felt it up against him. James' prick. Which was entirely different to the feel of his fingers, thicker and blunter and wetter by far. Scorpius fell silent. Long moments passed as he knelt there, his thighs spread wide, rivulets of oil trickling over his skin.

But James did nothing and only his laboured breathing echoed down the tunnel.

Scorpius realised he was holding his breath. When the quiet passed endurance Scorpius whispered, "This doesn't feel much like fucking."

After a moment James replied, scathingly, "Well, what would you know?"

Losing his temper, Scorpius yelled, "You're not some fucking expert here, you know! I've shagged dozens of girls. GOD, I _knew_ this would go to your head. You _arrogant_-"

James fisted his hair, cutting Scorpius' off, and tried to shove into him.

With a shout of protest, Scorpius was slammed into the ground. Gasping, he glanced over his shoulder to see James was sat back on his heels, chest heaving.

Scorpius wiped his mouth and climbed back onto his hands and knees.

"Thought you said..." James panted, "you wanted… to get fucked?"

Scorpius gnashed his teeth. "Then do it already." He had been shocked by the force with which James had tried to take him and balled his fists tightly, so hard his nails dug into his palms.

James seemed to sense his sudden apprehension, for he took Scorpius' again by the waist and said softly, "Alright… Relax…"

Scorpius' exhaled through quivering lips. It was difficult trying to when James was pressing into him harder and harder. But he did, relax that is, and then his mouth fell open and he let out a short, sharp shout.

Scorpius' immediate reaction was to throw James off of him. But James gripped the back of his neck and with a jarring shove and a grunt James was inside of him.

At a loss, Scorpius began to babble. "Fuck, fuck, aw, Jesus Christ…" He tried to push himself up but fell back to onto his elbows with a cry. "Fucking hell!"

James released the grip he had on Scorpius, who suddenly realised James' nails had been imbedded in his flesh. There was deep breath and then James said, gently. "Scor… Just relax. Okay?"

Scorpius shook his head frantically. He couldn't. "I – I-" he stuttered. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes and he jammed them close. He'd brought a fist to his mouth so he could bite into it. Now he slammed it into the dirt and shouted pleadingly, "_Do_ something!"

"I can't," James said desperately. "You're too tight, I can't move."

"So it's my fault!" Scorpius yelled. "Maybe _you _should have a smaller dick." _This was hopeless, _he thought, trying to curl in on himself to lessen the pain.

James stopped him, however, insisting that he arch his back. One hand slipped beneath Scorpius' belly, the other flattened over Scorpius' tailbone.

"Fine," Scorpius whispered resentfully and did as he was told.

Instantly, James slid further into him with a long, luxurious sigh.

Scorpius pressed his lips together, choking off a whimper, whilst James braced himself properly, getting a firm grip on Scorpius' hips.

And he began to thrust.

The pain was constant; raw, dry heaves that pushed deeper, burning that tingled and stretching that stung.

James' grunts dissolved quickly into words of comfort and praise. Whispers so soft Scorpius could barely catch them but they soothed him, even made him blush. "You're beautiful," James breathed, "I could die inside you."

Scorpius eyelashes fluttered, shallow gasps fleeing his lips. He lost his grip and the heel of his hand slid away from him in the dirt. He spread his knees further.

James answered with a huge groan. "Yeah," he murmured. "Fuck – like _that_."

After a bit Scorpius gave in and slipped a hand between his thighs, finding that he was rigid and dripping. With small, little gasps, Scorpius stroked himself, as the stings and the tingles began to arouse him. Yet, Scorpius had not realised this one thing – James was only about half way in.

"Arch your back," James gasped.

Happy, for once, to do as he was told, Scorpius did so, pressing back and meeting his thrust simultaneously. Then his eyes, which had been lowered, snapped open suddenly.

"Just a bit more," James continued, "please-" He broke off at the same moment that Scorpius released a bellow of pain.

_"AH!" _Scorpius choked and his eyes darted this way and that in shock. James' breath was on his back, huge bursts of hot air over his spine.GHe

Scorpius wasn't aware it was possible to take anything that deep. He didn't realise that he actually could. It felt like James was right up inside his stomach, like he could burst out his throat, like he could – fucking – break him in half_. Perfect,_ he thought bitterly, _now he was going to cry._ "James," Scorpius croaked and his voice broke. He dropped his head._ "God."_

James shifted and in response Scorpius released a thin whimper.

He blinked hard and watched his white fingers burrow in the dirt beneath him. He turned up fresh, cool soil with his itching fingers and the earthy smell mingled with the scent of his sweat. _And James' sweat, _he thought.

James' fingers tightened. He moved.

Scorpius' mouth fell open, his eyes widening. His discomfort was consumed by the agony of James pushing into him again.

He cried out before he could stop himself and tears sprung to his eyes. "Fuck,"he spat, furious all of sudden."I thought – you said – this was good!"

"It is," James assured him desperately. The next bit came out through his teeth. "Or it will be."

He shoved back in and Scorpius shouted out and hit the ground with a fist.

"Besides," James continued breathlessly, "-if it isn't... I'm not gonna... last long... anyway."

Scorpius gave a sharp, indignant laugh. "You _dick,"_ he seethed, gritting his teeth to smother a pained groan. "This fucking _hurts,_ you arsehole!" he yelled. He was beginning to think that James didn't care. _Or was this what he asked for? Was this what raw was? _

But James demanded, in a voice filled with panic, "Is it too much? You're supposed to _say_ if it's too much," he added, as though it was obvious.

That would have been a good time to say 'yes'. _God yes. I can't take it. _But Scorpius was shaking his head because he didn't want it to stop. Because something was telling that under it all were pleasures beyond the imagination. So he said, "Just – fuck. No..."

So James went back to taking his own pleasure and maybe Scorpius should have felt used or _something _but he didn't. He felt dirty and debauched and... violated. But James could never make him feel used.

"Fuck, Mal," James moaned and his nails bit into Scorpius' flesh and Scorpius knew James watching his dick go in and out of him.

Scorpius cried out still but the slow pushes had become little shoves. Pain was diffused with excitement, and excitement, pleasure.

"Scor!" James gasped, using a nickname that he never had before. His thrusts became stiff and erratic.

Scorpius could tell that he was restraining himself, that it took all his strength to do so.

"Mal!" James moaned.

Scorpius blinked tears from his lashes; his limbs trembling under him, threatening to give way. His prick swung only half-hard and untouched between his legs.

"Fuck," James cursed desperately. "Hah, hah, hah, hah, fuck Mal! _I can't_-" His fingers closed over one of Scorpius' shoulders, who closed his eyes.

James' next thrust took him whole and he swallowed another shout.

"I can't – _fucking_ – hold – back!" James bit out.

Scorpius' eyes fluttered open. With trembling lips he whispered, "I'd never ask you to."

He was slammed onto his back, his head striking hard with the tunnel ground. Gasping, Scorpius scrambled onto his elbows and their eyes collided. Hot, violent desire exploded in the pit of Scorpius' stomach. James was a figure of fire and ivory in the flickering torchlight. The roots of his hair were damp and huge beads of sweat rolled down his heaving chest.

Scorpius dropped his gaze to where, between his own lean, white thighs, was James' body. He released an aroused sort of gasp before James' palm pressed against his chest and he slumped back onto the ground. James bore down on him, hiking one thigh over his hip. Truly, there was no place to look now but James' eyes, which gleamed darkly in the half light.

Scorpius saw one of James' arms reach down between his legs; craned his neck to have a look and saw his thick, red cock bursting in his fist. He dropped his head back and saw James' lip curl before his eyes slammed shut.

James thrust into him and Scorpius arched, breath hitching.

"Merlin," he whispered.

His hand shot out to grip James' bicep, huge and hard between his fingers. James was full and hot in him but this time every Goddamn _infinitesimal_ shift sent a shot of pleasure coursing through him.

James' hips started to snap immediately, short hard thrusts that had a mantra tumbling from Scorpius' lips.

"God, God, God, God – _James!_ FU-U-UCK!" Scorpius threw his head back, gripping James by the shoulder and the waist. It felt like somebody had taken hold of his all his nerve endings and was twisting them tightly in their fist and plucking at them and rubbing them raw. Waves of pleasure crashed over him, filling his mind, pulsing through the streams of his blood.

James' hips were jarring obscenely, smacking against him with a loud, wetclap. He was throwing himself into Scorpius, arms braced, one by his head, the other beside him, all thoughts of care apparently gone.

One of Scorpius' legs was hiked half way up James' back. He could hear James' laboured breathing, punctured by the occasional grunt or moan. Scorpius knew he was crying out because his throat ached but god only knows what he was saying.

He wanted it to stop. _No._ He wanted it to end.

Releasing the hair that he had been tearing at, Scorpius thumped the ground and stuttered, "Grab – my dick."

James took a moment to reply. "What?" he panted. "You grab your dick. I'm busy."

"Please, _please,"_ Scorpius groaned. "Your hands are incredible." And he was right. For the moment James touched him he erupted.

And that changed everything.

/ \

Scorpius never really got to sleep that night. With every sigh or shift from the boy beside him he was startled awake. So when James finally woke up Scorpius was already in the throes of a horrid hangover.

There was a staggering gasp from the boy next to him, followed by a long whine. "My head…" James groaned. "Urgh. I feel like shit." He clutched one of the blankets to him so that it was tugged from under Scorpius.

The cold air of the tunnel sliced across his back and Scorpius curled up abruptly.

"Your head?" he spat. His own headache felt like a knife in the eye. "Yeah. I sympathise." Thinking that James' gaze must be on him and not liking the idea one bit, he pulled a cushion over his face. "Don't talk so fucking loud," he said, then added, "And if you dare to think about me as you sort your morning wood I'll curse your balls off."

A short silence followed his words and Scorpius took a deep breath, relaxing back into the cosy pile of blankets James had arranged for them.

"Fuck, mate," James said quietly. "I've got to get to class. Stuart'll have me if I don't." Scorpius peeked at him as he began to get ready, watching him conjure a goblet of water for each of them before going off to grab his clothes. Scorpius snapped his eyes shut, heart hammering, as the blanket slipped from James' hips.

"You okay?" he heard James whisper as he struggled into his jeans.

Scorpius gave a perfunctory nod. The sight of James' thick, reddish curls was emblazoned on his eyelids. He sighed. "See you later," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"See you later..."

"Yeah, see you." James pushed to his feet and a few moments later his footsteps died away.

Scorpius was asleep within moments and slept soundly for the following hour and a half. When he woke next his headache had seamlessly melted away. He clacked his tongue and spotted the goblet James had left for him. He reached for it but the movement stretched the muscles in his thighs and when he sat up pain flared in his backside. He gasped. Colour rushed into his cheeks like the breaking of a dam. Embarrassment overwhelmed him. He drained his water and tossed it aside. What had he _done? _

Slowly he climbed to his feet, the blanket falling away. His breath caught in his throat and he reached out for something to hold on to. His thighs were streaked with seed and the barest trace of blood, sticky patterns decorating the inside of his legs. He felt sick. Shaking, his hand reached back dipping between the curves of his arse. He drew his hand back sharply, his fingertips damp.

He skidded towards his wand, gripping it tightly in his fist so that he could magic away every last remnant of the night before.

/ \

He missed all of that morning's lessons and, coming into the Entrance Hall, was greeted by Brian and a cross Rose Weasley. She immediately berated him for missing Potions, where they were supposed to work together in a group. Brian rolled his eyes at Scorpius as they entered the Great Hall.

"We need to meet up every week, I'd say," Rose told them, stopping short of the Gryffindor table.

Brian and Scorpius halted abruptly to avoid colliding with her. Yawning, Scorpius propped an elbow on his friend's shoulder. "Whatever," he drawled.

"Hey, Mal, Bri!"

Scorpius looked over his shoulder to see Tony stand from where he was sat with James and Henry.

James, who had his back to Scorpius, started to turn.

Immediately, Scorpius returned his attention to Rose.

Brian, however, took the opportunity to slip away.

Scorpius and Rose had no choice but to follow, not being able to stand each other's company.

"Have you done McGonagall's work for this afternoon?" Scorpius heard Tony ask.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Tony's laziness and continued around the table to take a seat opposite them. He could feel James' eyes on him, which was unfortunate because when he dumped himself onto one of the benches a jolt of pain shot up his spine. He caught his breath and flinched.

"So, I can't do tonight," Rose said, standing over James' shoulder, "but how's tomorrow evening for you?"

Scorpius tried to relax into the pain but winced at the last moment. "What? Oh yeah, fine."

"You alright, Malfoy?" Rose asked. "Have you hurt yourself?"

James choked on a mouthful of his lunch and clapped a hand to his mouth. Scorpius shot him a hateful look.

Rose patted her cousin on the back absentmindedly and continued speaking to Scorpius. "Tomorrow evening then?"

Scorpius, who wasn't really listening, snapped, "I've already said yes." He tried folding one leg under himself and found the position bearable. He relaxed and noticed Rose Weasley was still standing across from him and had now put a hand on her hip indignantly.

"Yeah?" he demanded. "What?"

She sighed and turned her back on him. Scorpius grabbed himself a chicken drumstick and the ladle. He was searching for the cauldron of soup when he heard Tony say, "James was in the middle of telling us about last night."

A flurry of panic erupted in his stomach. He glanced quickly at James and saw the older boy had gone red.

"Is that not the look of someone who got some?" Henry teased.

Surely James realised what had happened last night had to be a secret. The sickness of that morning resurfaced. Scorpius felt ill.

James shrugged offhandedly. "Nah," he said casually. "Scorpius can tell you about it. He had a _really_ good night." He smiled playfully at the blonde, who met his gaze and glared.

"He always has a bloody good night," Tony complained but he turned to Scorpius expectantly.

"Rough mornings though," Henry laughed. He ruffled Scorpius' hair. "You're a wreck, mate."

"Yeah," James said. His chest heaved beneath his school shirt; his eyes were dark all over again. Scorpius caught his breath. He had seen that look before. "You look kind of like you've been fucked good and hard."

Heat rushed into his cheeks. He looked down at his plate, seething.

"Oh, don't be so coy," Tony said exasperatedly. "Someone tell us what happened!"

"I fucked this chick," Scorpius said. He clenched his jaw. "Best night of her life, I'm sure. But I won't, _fucking,_ be doing it again."

James looked like he's just been slapped. Scorpius avoided his gaze carefully. The boys were laughing and Louis, who had just arrived, looked around expectantly as he took a seat.

"What's this?" he asked, grinning.

Scorpius didn't say anymore, in fact he'd lost his appetite. He elbowed Tony. "Shall we get going?" It was a long walk to Divination and they had to leave early.

Tony jumped up, probably guessing Scorpius was going to confide in him. "Bye, boys," he said.

When he glanced back Scorpius saw James stabbing sulkily at his food and guilt flooded his chest.

"So?" Tony asked eagerly as they passed into the Entrance Hall.

Scorpius smothered a yawn. "Mate, I'm knackered," he said.

Tony grabbed his arm. "Tell us!" he demanded.

Scorpius yanked his arm away and changed the conversation. By the time they reached the Seventh Floor he'd taken his mind off the night before. He climbed the ladder into the musty tower Professor Trelawney resided in.

Only one other Gryffindor took Divination at N.E.W.T. level – Jasmine Averfield, Scorpius' occasional girlfriend. His heart dropped when he saw her, reclined in an armchair with her robes falling apart over one slim thigh. At the moment they were on a break and had been for the last few weeks. She was stunning but disdainful and spent most of her time with Ravenclaws. Not one of Scorpius' friends liked her.

"Where've you been?" she drawled as he and Tony took seats at their usual spindly, little table. She tossed her thick, black hair over her shoulder. "I looked for you yesterday."

Tony wrinkled his nose. He knew as well as Scorpius that that meant she had sought him out for sex.

Scorpius shrugged. "I went out with James," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked at her nails and said coolly, "We need to talk about us."

"Not yet," Scorpius said, yawning. "I need to sort a few things out." Jasmine arched one eyebrow, the epitome of scorn. Scorpius' dropped his head back against his the headrest of his armchair and closed his eyes. "I think something's changed."

**Please review even if it was horrifically late. This was hard to write and took me forever (but you knew that I think) so I'd deeply appreciate it if you could let me know what you thought. **

**I have a preview for Chapter Four ready so I'll respond to all reviews with a small excerpt – as an extra incentive. **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**I want to say a huge thank you to all of you that favourite and put on alert and review my story – it means the worlds to me. I hope you enjoy it! **_

Two weeks had passed and it was now a Thursday, half way through November. The half-fight they'd had the evening after had settled things between them. Though it confirmed what Scorpius dreaded: James remembered his uncontainable outburst, the plea ripped from him in the throes of ecstasy. _"Please. Please. You're hands are incredible." _Scorpius blushed whenever he recalled the words.

Yet, whilst the awkwardness diminished the tension remained. It wasn't like bitter or angry tension but _sexual _tension. And this thing was constant. Scorpius started to notice the way James stared at him. But rather than unsettling him it filled his stomach with nervous tremors. He felt James' eyes on him and wondered what he was thinking.

But it was the dreams that were the worst. He had dreams so real he felt the imprint of James' hands on his skin when he woke. He romanticised that night, almost forgot about the pain of it, the depravity of it. He forgot that he had been furious at James the morning after. He remembered solely the pleasure, like nothing no one before had ever elicited. Could he still stir James to passion? _he wondered._

The bathroom door swung open and out ambled James, bare-chested with his black school trousers half undone. Yawning, he tossed his towel onto a chair. It nine o'clock in the morning and they were alone in the dormitory.

Scorpius shifted onto his elbows. "Finally," he said. "Merlin. I've been waiting here for hours, I swear."

James scoffed and turned his back. "Where're the lads?"

"Actually going to lessons." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Anyway, that's beside the point. You've got some fags, yeah?"

"Yep," James said. He was fingering his wet, red hair in the mirror. If his trousers were any lower Scorpius would be able to see the crack of his arse. Had James always been this… _in-your-face_? Or was it only now Scorpius knew how he looked naked that it felt indecent, inappropriate?

"Chuck them here then," Scorpius said, "and be quick about it."

James turned over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows. A sly smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. "You mean with my _incredible _hands?" He grabbed his cigarettes from the dresser and leant up against it. His trousers were pulled even lower, revealing more and more of his pale abdomen. A trail of red-gold hair disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants.

Scorpius blushed so hard he felt dizzy. He tried to think of something clever to say but couldn't gather his thoughts fast enough. He huffed. "Just toss them here for God's sake."

James sniggered and slid a cigarette from the packet, catching it in his lips and lighting it with his wand.

Scorpius folded his arms, flopping back down on his bed. "You're such a douche."

"You're a douche." James threw the packet at him.

It hit Scorpius' chest, who caught it hastily and pulled a cigarette out.

James collapsed onto the bed beside him.

Scorpius reached for his wand and lit his fag, giving James a sullen look.

"Are you sulking...?" James asked and pouted. "Would you like my_ incredible _hands to make it all better?"

Mortified, Scorpius snapped, "Would you like my fist in your stomach?"

"If you're gentle..."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose but ignored him.

James started to laugh, albeit derisively. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He rolled his eyes and took another drag of his cigarette. "Right, because you can't stand the taste of your own potion." There was a hard, bitter edge to his tone.

"Oh, shove off, Potter," Scorpius muttered. There was a pause. Scorpius thought they were done, that James was going to leave it at that. He relaxed.

But then James said, "Oh is that not it then?"

Scorpius glanced at him. Suddenly the air was thick with intent and implication. James was propped on his elbows. His biceps bulged and the curve of his back was practically obscene. Scorpius wanted to bite the nape of his neck, pull his head back by the hair on top of his head.

"Maybe I'm not making you uncomfortable..." James said throatily. His eyes travelled Scorpius' body. "Maybe I'm making you _horny."_

Scorpius swallowed. His skin prickled.

"You love my incredible hands..." James continued. "You love them in your hair and gripping your hips, and on your thighs, with my fingers _inside_ of you."

Scorpius' fingers trembled. He lifted his cigarette to his mouth and sucked on it desperately. He heard James catch his breath and heat exploded in his groin.

James continued breathlessly. "And you love my hands wrapped around your cock." He laughed softly. "You'll even beg for that."

Scorpius hurled his cigarette at James, who ducked, laughing. "I'm just messing with you, _Jesus_."

_That was it,_ Scorpius thought furiously. If James was going to go on about jerking Scorpius off he could bloody well _actually _do it. "Well," he said. "Go on then." He shoved a hand down the front of his trousers and pulled out his prick. "Wank me off," he said. He glared down at his lap, furious that James had made him do this. In his peripheral he could see the older boy gape. Doubt crept in. _James did want to… right?_

"Come over here then." James voice was hoarse. It sent a thrill through Scorpius, who took a deep breath.

"You come over here."

"You want it, come over here."

Scorpius opened his mouth to retort but realised the pointlessness of it. He climbed out of bed; the stone floor cold under his bare feet. James scrambled to make room for him, sitting up and shifting along. Scorpius slipped onto the bed beside him. He was aching with anticipation; it wrapped a steel fist around his heart and itched on his skin. One shoulder was pressed against James' bare chest and Scorpius could see his lips in his peripheral, full and flushed.

James shifted, with one hand he reached out.

Scorpius' heart seemed to stop.

Nothing ever felt as good as the first moment. A luxurious shudder racked Scorpius' body. His head fell back and he moaned desperately, "Fucking _do _something already. It fucking hurts I'm so hard."

James did as he was told and Scorpius released another moan, curling an arm around James' neck. James' hands _were _incredible. Goddamn him. Scorpius was staving off his orgasm within a minute. Eyes closed he clung to James, pushing his hips up, hearing the sound of his laboured breathing drift throughout the room. His eyes fluttered open.

James' hazel eyes were on him, filled with intensity.

Unnerved, Scorpius pushed him. "Quit staring… at me… like that," he panted.

Not a minute later he spilt over James' hand with a loud moan he was unabashed to emit.

Keeping his eyes closed, feeling the sweat roll down his throat and the seed down his thighs, he let the moment take him.

"My turn."

Scorpius opened his eyes blearily. He pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes and said, apprehensively, "You'd be so lucky."

James scoffed. "This is a two way street, Malfoy." He tugged open his trousers and began to wriggle out of them.

Scorpius stared.

"Either jerk me off," James said, "Or bend over."

"As you asked so nicely," Scorpius said sarcastically. He swung his legs off the bed but James snatched his arm to pull him back.

"Oh, don't be such a fucking prude," James said exasperatedly.

Scorpius tried to wrench his arm free, upper lip curling. He sneered, "I'm not a prude; but I'm not a fucking faggot either."

"You sure looked like a faggot with my dick up your arse," James snapped. His eyes blazed with determination.

Scorpius flushed again, gritting his teeth. James didn't release the grip he had on him.

Scorpius' heart was racing and, suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Scorpius couldn't be blamed for this; he wanted an ultimatum, an excuse. It was quid quo pro and that wasn't gay, that was a bargain… with a friend. "Fine," he spat. "Shove over."

Smiling smugly to himself, James wriggled out of his trousers whilst Scorpius settled back in next to him.

Getting a look at him, Scorpius swallowed.

James' erection swelled beneath his thin, white briefs. He braced his hands against the mattress as Scorpius reached out with tentative fingers and hooked a thumb under his pants.

"Fuck," they muttered together.

"Just pretend like it's yours," James whispered and Scorpius wasn't looking at his face but he knew he that he was smiling, "except bigger."

Scorpius thumped him in the ribs. He shifted on the bed again, then reached out and jerked his underpants down. God and it just fucking sprung free. He couldn't believe all of that had been inside him of him not two weeks ago.

"You know," James breathed, sounding overcome, "you could just sit on it." He let out a low hiss.

_But he could, couldn't he?_ Scorpius thought. _He could throw his leg over James' waist, sit back, take every bit of it in-_

"Please," James gasped, "god, don't just sit there _staring_..."

Scorpius shifted one final time, cast James a fleeting glance, and wrapped a hand around his best friend's dick. Immediately, James bucked into the grip and Scorpius gasped in shock.

"Sorry," the redhead whispered, colour rushing into his cheeks.

"Don't be-" Scorpius started. He broke off. He could see James looking at him, the stupid, horny, big dicked git. He had to get to work after that in order to distract James. It was easier than he thought it would be and he tried to make quick work of it.

"Fuck," James murmured. His eyelids twitched where they were closed, the corned of his mouth hitching. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead, his upper lip and his bare chest.

Scorpius wet his lips. "You close?"

"Ah-huh..." James breathed.

Scorpius leaned closer to him. "Fuck," he whispered, "you look like you're about to burst."

James groaned loudly, his head falling back against the head board, his sinuous throat arching.

Scorpius was fixated with the look on his face. That he could do that for James was empowering. _Except,_ he thought, _James had better be thinking about him__._ "What are you thinking about?"

"You," James replied immediately, "what... else?" His eyes fluttered open and Scorpius dropped his gaze.

"What," he murmured, "are you thinking about me... about?"

"You..." James hissed, throwing his head back. The muscles of his abdomen clenched. "_Fuck..._ you sinking... onto my cock, swallowing... every inch... and... fucking loving it." He let out a whimper, nails digging into Scorpius' shoulder, eyes screwed shut.

Scorpius was panting. He was leant so close to James now he was almost in his lap. "That it?" he breathed.

James shook his head. "Your face... is all flushed... and your eyes are screwed shut... cos it hurts... but you take it... for me... and you moan as I fill you... and you start bouncing... and I start thrusting up... into you... and you're crying out in pleasure... with you head flung back... no! no, you're kissing... my neck and fuck... and fuck." He grip tightened and Scorpius' gaze was so fixated on his face that he didn't realise James was coming till he erupted over his fingers.

He yanked his hand back.

Slowly James opened one eye.

Scorpius' looked at him quickly and took a small breath when James' gaze dropped to his mouth. Heat rushed up his throat into his cheeks. James' lips were swollen where he had bit into them.

James grabbed a fistful of Scorpius' hair and crashed their mouths together.

There was a huge bang as the head board slammed into the wall. Scorpius took two fistful of the bed sheet, trying to pull it close to him. His immediate reaction was to push James off but he stopped himself.

James' hand was flat against his collarbone, his fingertips warm and ticklish on the bare skin of his neck. James shifted closer, pulling their bodies together, lips pressing harder against Scorpius'. There was a soft, desperate grunt. James' lips parted and under them, so did Scorpius'.

Scorpius released a strangled sigh, buried his hands in James' hair and felt his tongue thrust into his mouth.

James groaned.

Scorpius gripped his hair tighter, turning his head and opening his mouth. He was breathless, feverish, pulling James ever closer. His back hit the cushions, James was above him. A large, rough skinned hand, slid under his shirt. Scorpius arched and moaned. James' body was fit snugly between his thighs and Scorpius gripped him under the arse, bringing them closer. He moaned again, pulling at James' hair and _encouraging _him. James' hands were all over him, he was getting hard, Scorpius could feel it between his thighs. He was _rutting, _gyrating against him.

Panic set in. Scorpius tried to pull away but James' lips were pressed firmly to his. He pushed, flipped James into his back and for one moment he was staring down at him. And James arched and tried to tug him down. But Scorpius swung his legs off of him, muttered, "got to get to Potions," and ran from the room.

/ \

Brian didn't turn up to Potions so Scorpius was forced to endure Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Albus' best friend Rob Greene for company. All the while he was distracted, bumping elbows with Albus and thinking, _your brother fucked me. And I loved it. _

The lesson passed in a blur and when it ended he stood quickly. On the way out of the door he almost collided with Nero Dolohov.

"Alright, Malfoy?" Dolohov grinned. He was a lean, swarthy Russian boy, standing half a head above Scorpius.

Scorpius glanced over his shoulder to make sure Albus and his mates were at least close behind him. Albus was always up for a fight with the Slytherins from their year.

"Rosier said he missed you over the summer, Malfoy," Dolohov continued.

"Rosier can go fuck himself," Scorpius drawled. "Unless, you want to do it for him." He smirked, stopping where he was. Dolohov faced him and the rest of the class were at his back. "Mulciber might be a dog but Rosier's a _bitch. _And you-"

A palm slammed into the wall beside him, cutting him off. Scorpius started backwards violently and bumped into Albus, behind him.

"What was that?" Rosier's tongue flicked out over his canine. That was a habit of his. They glinted like polished bone in his sallow skinned face.

A shadow loomed behind Rosier and the sixth years, Dolohov included, began to hurry away. Scorpius' stomach pitched.

"It doesn't matter," he grit out. Dolohov was child's play compared to Rosier and Mulciber - both were seventh years with a taste for sadism. Scorpius felt Albus slip away behind him and within moments the corridor was empty save for Scorpius, Rosier and Mulciber. His teeth were clenched together and cold, fearful fury overwhelmed him.

"Let's go for a walk," Rosier suggested.

/ \

"_AHH…" _Scorpius sucked in a huge breath, praying that his tears wouldn't escape him. He cradled one hand in the other, horrified at the sickly rainbow of colour that blossomed at the joints.

Mulciber hunkered down in front of him. He snatched at Scorpius' wrist and when the younger boy tried to draw away he fell down on his backside.

Rosier snorted, twirling his wand in a long fingered hand as he circled them.

"Broken clean in half," Mulciber told him, peering up at Rosier under his heavy black brow. He crushed Scorpius' disfigured fingers in his and the younger boy cried out.

Rosier began to laugh and tucked a hand under Scorpius' armpit, pulling him to his feet. Scorpius wrenched from his grasp but Mulciber grabbed him, holding his arms to his chest and forcing him to face Rosier. Scorpius pressed his trembling lips together, feeling the tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. He hated how little they made him feel.

Rosier was leafing through a small, musty book. Within were two spells that broke the bones of the victim. He and Mulciber were testing each one, for what later purpose Scorpius dreaded.

"Let's see," Rosier mused, turning to the second folded page. He grabbed Scorpius' uninjured hand and pulled it towards him. The point of his wand went to the tip of Scorpius' middle finger and their eyes met. Rosier's were filled with malice, Scorpius', tears and hatred.

Mulciber stood back, the curse was muttered and Scorpius released a short cry. He tried to shove Rosier off but Mulciber's fist connected with his jaw. He was slammed into the ground.

He groaned and shook his head.

"Hey." Someone grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. There was a smart slap across his cheek and his vision cleared. "Do you think you can remember a message?"

Scorpius blinked.

"Don't hit him so hard," Rosier snapped at his accomplice.

His head hurt and his fingers were in agony.

"Malfoy. A message. We have a message for your friend Potter."

Scorpius clenched his jaw. "Go fuck yourself."

Mulciber hit him again.

"Right," Rosier was saying, when Scorpius could make sense of things once more. "We just want to be clear here, hmm?" He tilted his head, stuck his wand tip into Scorpius' palm and with the affected spell broke his thumb in half.

Scorpius' scream was muffled into Mulciber's hand.

"Faggot's catching," Rosier breathed. There was a whispered curse, another snap and another smothered cry. "You touch that bent fairy," – whisper, snap, scream, whisper, snap, scream – "and now look, your fingers are bent." He took Scorpius' mutilated hand in his and wrenched all is fingers backwards. Then he stood up, laughing manically as Scorpius' bellow of pain dissolved into dry sobs.

Mulciber stood as well, leaving Scorpius collapsed on his haunches and cradling his fingers.

"What do you think?" he heard Rosier ask Mulciber.

Mulciber scratched his jaw. "I think," he said slowly, "the first one?" He shot Scorpius an irritated glance. "Could you shut him up?"

Rosier flicked his wand and Scorpius' thin sobs were silenced.

Rosier turned back to Mulciber, nodding thoughtfully. "The first was a better break… But the second," he lips twisted into a leer, "he screamed much louder at the second."

"It was an easier spell too," Mulciber continued pragmatically, "less clumsy."

"It was," Rosier agreed.

Scorpius felt dizzy.

"Hey." Mulciber stepped forward and thrust his wand under Scorpius' chin. "Which hand hurt more, hold it up-"

"OI!" A thunderous shout echoed down the corridor.

Mulciber turned on his heel, thrusting his wand out in front of him.

James, Henry and Louis were storming towards them, their black robes billowing. Relief flooded Scorpius' chest.

"Poor effort." That was Rosier. "Looks like you're too late."

Shame coloured Scorpius' cheeks. He was embarrassed to be found like this: huddled on the floor with James at his rescue. _But, then, it was very sweet, _he thought.

James looked livid. "You two make me _sick,_" he spat, halting a few feet from them. "Two on one and a he's sixth year at that."

"_Please,"_ Rosier drawled. "We were just passing on a message. And," he shrugged dismissively, "as it was for you I'd say you can take the blame for his broken fingers." He slid Mulciber a look, smirked and turned his back.

James ground his teeth, fingers coiling and uncoiling around his wand. Rosier had barely stepped away when James' curse rocketed into the wall by his heads. Rubble exploded from where his spell hit and the Slytherins leapt back.

Henry caught James' arm, giving a look of warning.

"You fucking sadistic fucking arseholes!" Louis screamed. "Fucking creeps! FUCK YOU!" He whipped out his wand.

Now Henry, who rarely lost his temper, was holding both James and Louis back.

Scorpius' heart was hammering. James', Louis' and Henry's rivalry with the Slytherins had excelled to such in their sixth year that they risked expulsion if they so much as raised their wands against each other.

"Oh come on," Mulciber said, "that's a little melodramatic don't you think." He reached down and hauled Scorpius to his feet. The movement made white lights pop before Scorpius' eyes. He was shoved between the shoulders and collided with another body. James' hand went to his hair, drawing him closer for the briefest of moments.

"He's fine," Mulciber was saying.

Scorpius could hear James' heavy breathing and then he was pushed behind the three older boys. He pulled his hands towards his chest again.

"Just lost his voice momentarily, haven't you?" Mulciber peered around James, at Scorpius – who glowered. He wanted to wipe his eyes but daren't move his hands to do so.

"And." Rosier was smiling secretly. "What's he good for if not to stare at. Eh, Potter?" He sneered. "Just as long as you remember – look don't touch."

Scorpius felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Sure that the Gryffindors were not going to retaliate, Rosier and Mulciber sauntered off.

James, Henry and Louis were fuming when they turned around.

"Okay good," Henry said. His tone was injected with false cheeriness. "Nice exercise in self-control." He clapped James and Louis on the back but the former shoved him off. His wide-eyed gaze was set on Scorpius.

The younger boy tried to speak and remembered the silencing charm that had been placed on him. Henry lifted the spell with a flick of his wand.

"Thanks," Scorpius rasped.

Henry gripped his shoulder and Scorpius smiled. He was relieved and embarrassed and slightly stupid with pain and shock.

"If you weren't such a dick to everyone maybe some of them would stand up for you," James said irritably.

Scorpius scowled. _What was his problem? _"Well, everyone was a dick to me. They don't deserve my approval."

"We were dicks to you and you've forgave us," Louis pointed out.

"That's what you think," Scorpius muttered. A jolt of pain shot up his arm and he cocooned his hands closer to himself.

"Let me see," James said, voice soft all of a sudden. He held out his hands.

Scorpius placed his very gingerly in James' palms.

James lifted one finger and traced the tip along one of Scorpius'. The pain simmered under the surface and the younger boy caught his breath. He felt James' eyes on his face as he tilted forward and whined, "James," in a low voice.

Louis stepped forward and placed his wand above Scorpius' fingers. He whispered a string of spells and the swelling subsided and the pain disappeared.

James withdrew his hands. "What was their message?"

Scorpius frowned at his fingers, wincing as he stretched them. There was a series of satisfying pops and he let out a sigh. "They said: 'faggot's catching.' And seeing as I like touching you so much," his eyes flickered to James' briefly, "in a purely platonic way obviously. They said 'see, look at that. You touched that bent fairy. And now... your fingers are bent.'"

He raised his gaze, ignoring Louis' and Henry's look of outrage and disgust. He had eyes only for James. His look was fierce and furious and Scorpius matched it. That marked the moment – he would always recall – of no return. This game they had been playing was spiralling out of control. He couldn't stop and he was no longer sure that he wanted to.

_**Thank you so much for reading. If you could take a little time to write a review I would be eternally grateful. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's been a while. Unfortunately, this chapter and, in likelihood, most of the ones following will follow the same format as Chapter One. As you might be aware it's been a while since I've updated! And, I really am sorry, but I'm losing steam rewriting this whole thing. Instead it's gonna have to be a selection of scenes. However! This is mostly due to the fact that I am blazing through a sequel – so hopefully that's a consolation! **

**Also, I felt like Chapter Five of Sweet Corruption didn't go down too well. Some people seemed to think James pushed things too far. But he's a good guy and he knows Scorpius very well. As you'll hopefully see in this retelling from Scorpius' POV he's doing exactly what James guesses at. He's winding James up, riling him, so that James will make the move. He can't do it himself and besides that, he likes the idea of James taking control, both of the situation and of him. **

**They probably had between ten and twenty encounters before they decided to progress their relationship. This first scene in no way progresses the story but it came to me so I thought I'd include it. **

Louis' alarm woke Scorpius up each morning. The older boy would immediately disappear into the bathroom and Scorpius would close his eyes for five more minutes, waiting for him.

Tony was snoring softly in the bed across from him, burrowed under his covers and an extra two blankets. On Scorpius' other side James smoothed his cheek across his pillow, the duvet slipping off one bare shoulder. Scorpius could hear the soft murmur of voices behind the drapes of the bed closest to the door, where Brian and his girlfriend where.

Scorpius fell back to sleep briefly and woke ten minutes later. Slowly, he slipped out of bed, a shiver racking his shoulders briefly and abruptly. He grabbed the duvet off of Tony as he passed his bed, sniggering as the Irish boy yelped and cursed. He heard James snigger and looked back to see him sigh sleepily and clutch his own quilt to himself.

When he entered the bathroom Louis was still in the shower.

"Get a move on," he said, making his way over to the loo. He flipped the lid up with one foot, stumbling slightly, and pulled out his dick. The shower opened behind him.

"It's still weird that you sleep naked," Louis said as he passed, wrapping a towel around his slim hips and ambling out of the bathroom.

Henry slouched in after him and told Scorpius to move.

"I need to shit," he said, fingering his hair in the mirror. He looked over his shoulder. "_Move, _I need to shit."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, flushing the loo and grabbing his towel from the rack, dropping it by the shower.

Henry had his arms folded. "I'm not going to shit while you're in here."

Scorpius gave him a look and indolently turned the shower tap on. Steamy hot water cascaded down, spraying Scorpius' arm.

"I said, _get out!" _Henry yelled.

Scorpius did as he was told because Henry was not a morning person.

Tony and James were still asleep as Scorpius ducked out of the bathroom and Louis was fishing through his trunk. Brian's drapes twitched and Olivia slipped out from between them.

Scorpius jumped behind a chest of draws.

"Give us a warning, Olivia!" he yelled, hiding his nakedness.

She covered her eyes and tiptoed out of the room, calling, "bye boys," softy.

Scorpius pushed back into the bathroom as Henry was leaving. He jumped into the boiling shower and his head dropped back as sheets of water slid over his chest, flushing them red.

The door was thrown open again and James slumped into the room, yawning widely. "Morning," he said. He grabbed his tooth brush, squeezed some tooth paste onto it and left again. As he did so he looked back, eyes trailing unabashedly over Scorpius' naked body. He returned less than a minute later, snapped the door shut and locked it. Scorpius slicked his hair back, water trickling over his parted lips.

He watched James go over to the sink to rinse his mouth out and drop his toothbrush into the mug on the counter.

Scorpius' heart was beating widely. Despite being in the shower he could feel himself sweating. James couldn't see this. But he looked down and smiled and Scorpius realised he was hard.

Not taking his eyes off of Scorpius, James leant down and pulled his socks off, then pushed his sweat pants over his hips. When Scorpius got a look at him he smiled and crooked a finger.

James pulled off his tee shirt and obliged, opening the shower door and slipping inside.

Their lips met instantly, soft at first before they both grew more insistent. James sighed deeply, tangling one hand in Scorpius' hair. Without preamble, Scorpius slipped a hand down his chest, the curls thick and wet under the palm of his hand, and wrapped it around James' cock.

The older boy moaned and pushed Scorpius against the wall of the shower.

Scorpius gasped and started. "Cold," he mumbled.

James broke away and looked up; he pulled the shower head so it poured down on top of them. Slowly, he eased Scorpius back against the wall. He slipped a tongue past his lips, pressing their bodies flat against one another. Scorpius let James push his hips into his hand at his own pace.

James pulled away and kissed his jaw and his throat all over, feverish in his pursuit.

"James," Scorpius whispered. He pulled him back by his hair. "What if… someone… comes in?"

James straightened up and tilted his head. He pressed his lips together and his eyelashes stuck, making his eyes look wide and – fucking – _adorable. _"Well, we'll have… to be… quick," he said breathlessly. He leant in and Scorpius met his lips softly. He felt James' mouth part under his and swallowed a low chuckle. But James pulled away again, kissing him behind the ear, kissing the nape of his neck, ducking his head to kiss his chest. He fell to one knee and Scorpius' breath caught in his throat.

James continued, trailing kisses over every inch of Scorpius' heaving body.

He dropped onto his other knee.

"Fuck."

One hand smoothed over his chest. James' lips mapped his naval, nipping at his hip bones, lapping at the base of his cock.

Scorpius took a fistful of his hair, a yelp escaping him. His hips jerked forward, almost knocking James' over.

Their eyes met. Water splattered down onto James' head and Scorpius clumsily slammed the head of the shower in to the wall.

James opened his mouth, the flat of his tongue pink and wide.

"Wait- wait- wait," Scorpius stuttered.

James looked almost put out.

"I'm not doing you," Scorpius said quickly.

James didn't reply. He closed the distance between himself and Scorpius. His lips parted and _slid. _

Scorpius' arched off of the wall. "_Nnnggh." _

James started to laugh around him and Scorpius' eyes rolled. One hand tangled in James' short, thick hair. It wasn't even weird. It was fucking great. And soon, much too soon, Scorpius was stammering, "I'm going to come."

There was a loud pop and cool air bathed his skin. "Already?"

Scorpius stared down at the boy at his feet.

James beamed cheekily.

Scorpius kicked him. "Fuck off – it's morning. Whatever." He pushed his hair from his eyes. "You can't talk anyway," he said, pointing at James' erection, "and I haven't even touched you."

"That's not strictly true, though. Is it?" James said slyly. Still smiling, he drew his tongue along the underside of Scorpius' dick.

The younger boy screwed his eyes shut. His nails scratched at James' scalp. "Wank yourself off," he grit out. He glanced down to see James staring up at him, both eyebrows raised and his mouth full.

"Do it," Scorpius whispered.

James obliged quickly and both he and Scorpius groaned. The blonde stuffed his fist in his mouth to muffle his sounds.

With moments to go the door knob suddenly rattled.

"Hey," Tony called. "What'd you lock the door for?"

James continued his ministrations but met Scorpius' eyes.

The younger boy shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oi!" Tony yelled. "Come on, man. I need the loo."

Scorpius pulled his fist out of his mouth. "We – I," he started. He cracked his head back against the wall to clear it. "Use the one downstairs."

"What? Mate, come on. Just open the fucking door," Tony yelled.

"Dude," Henry added, "I need my toothbrush. Stop dicking around."

Scorpius slammed his palm into the wall, biting on the knuckles of his other hand. "Fuck," he muttered. "I'm gonna come!"

James jerked away just as Scorpius exploded. Streams of his seed hit the shower wall before sliding down and into the drain. James clambered, wincing, to his feet. "Give me a fucking warning," he muttered.

Scorpius flushed. "Sorry," he murmured. He felt the urge to say thanks too but knew that was stupid.

James pushed him. "Get out of here," he said as Henry yelled through the door that he would unlock is magically.

Scorpius stumbled out of the shower, grabbing a towel and hastily unlocking the door.

Tony and Henry scowled at him and barged past. Scorpius looked over his shoulder but could only make out the blurry silhouette of James through the shower door. He just made it to his bed before flopping bonelessly onto it. He was trembling.

"You alright, Mal?" Brian asked.

Scorpius grunted, pulling the pillow to him. "'M going back to bed," he said.

The boys laughed.

Scorpius drifted between sleeping and waking for the next few moments until they left, shouting that they'd see him in Transfiguration.

There was movement by James' bed and Scorpius mumbled sleepily, "So, James Potter gets off sucking cock."

"What?"

Scorpius' eyes shot open. Louis was sat on the end of James' bed, tying the laces of his shoes. He stared at Scorpius suspiciously.

"Nothing," Scorpius grumbled. He rolled over. "Fuck off, I'm trying to sleep."

/ \

**Between this scene and the next my fic Grasping at Pearls With my Fingertips would have taken place. You don't need to read it to follow this story but it's very short if you want to take a quick look! **

**This is also where Chapter Five of Sweet Corruption takes off. **

/ \

Scorpius had to remain in control, up until the point where James yanked him into an empty classroom and shoved their robes out of the way. But Scorpius decided when and where and how and everything else. And he wasn't going to beg for it. He liked it best when he simply gave James a look and he _knew. _

He picked up a towel, paused and grabbed a hand towel instead. He wrapped it around his lean hips and opened the door.

James was lying on his bed, staring idly up at the ceiling. His chest rose and fell deeply.

"Hey, James..."

The older boy started abruptly and propped himself on his elbows. His eyebrows shot up and his gaze raked Scorpius naked body fervently.

"I don't have time to wank," Scorpius said plainly. "Want to give me a hand?" He was joking because he would never use that line seriously – but at the same time he hoped his state of undress would be enough to get James going.

"Tell you what," James said, "just think about how fucking deep you've taken my cock up that tight arse and you'll come pretty quickly."

Scorpius caught his breath, his smile falling. He was often made speechless by James' forwardness. His jokey come-on was one thing – James talk of _that _was another. Especially considering lately all it _took _was Scorpius remembering what it felt like to have James inside him and he was coming. He'd even tried to re-enact that night with his own fingers. But never the same.

James sat up abruptly and Scorpius straightened up.

This was going too far. He dropped his gaze and took a step back.

The bed creaked and James was before him. He closed in on Scorpius, backing him against the threshold silently.

"Someone's changed the rules of the game," James whispered.

Scorpius smiled to himself and shrugged on shoulder coquettishly.

"God, you're sin, you are," James hissed. His mouth crashed down on Scorpius', whose shout of surprise was muffled by his lips.

His fingers were in his hair, his tongue in his mouth, his leg between his thighs.

Scorpius could barely keep up. He pulled at him desperately, kissing him feverishly. They were both hard and James ground against him in an effort to find some release.

"Fuck, Potter, mmphf, ha, ha..." Scorpius panted. He tried to yank James' clothes off, feeling at a disadvantage, naked as he was. James' fingers bit into the meat of his arse.

Scorpius pulled away. "Wank me off, yeah?" he whispered. He pushed his hair from his eyes. "And I'll," he swallowed, "I'll wank you off... we're both happy..."

James blinked at him for a moment.

Scorpius tugged at the folds of his shirt and kissed him deeply. "Just do it, Potter," he whispered. "Come on – I want it. I want you."

James stepped back. The towel slipped and Scorpius tried to grab it but James yanked him close. His bare skin collided with the rough denim of James' jeans and he moaned in both pain and pleasure.

James shoved him onto the bed, kicking his knees apart and holding him at arm's length.

Completely naked, vulnerable, James' eyes drank in every bit of bare skin. It tingled under his gaze and Scorpius shivered, pulling James to him once more. James wrapped a hand around his cock and whispered into the crook of his neck. "And you."

Eager to match him and to please him as well, Scorpius shoved a hand down James' pants. He flushed despite himself.

James smiled sweetly. "Still my virgin," he whispered. "...Except not really."

Scorpius frowned. He wriggled uncomfortably. "Whatever – come on then."

James grinned easily, leant down and pressed their lips together. He was so good with his hands, so good that Scorpius tried to copy him, hoping he could bring James at least part of the pleasure James brought him. He was getting lost in the caress when he suddenly felt a hand disappear between his thighs, a curious finger nudging him where it shouldn't.

He broke their kiss abruptly, clenched his thighs around James' hand to halt him.

"Don't push your luck," he panted.

James wet his lips. "You're too much, Mal," he whispered heatedly, "let me fuck you again." He smiled sincerely. Persuasively. "Come on, I know you loved it. Like you loved it when I jerked you off and when I kissed you."

"Fuck off," Scorpius muttered. _But he had loved it,_ he thought. _Why deny himself?_

"Don't get me wrong," James said, cocking his head and smiling. "I don't wanna date you. Don't wanna hold your fucking hand. I just got to fuck you again Scor."

Scorpius lowered his eyes. His thighs fell apart ever so slightly and he gasped as James slid a hand between his legs.

The sensation was insane and his eyes fluttered briefly.

James ducked his head to whisper in Scorpius' ear. "I see the way you look at my cock. Tell me you don't want me inside you again. Tell me you don't love being _fucked _like that."

James pulled away to meet Scorpius' eyes, who said breathlessly, "like what?"

James ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "Raw," he murmured. "Wild, rough…" Their lips were close enough to kiss. "_Hard." _

A soft moan escaped Scorpius. "Potter…"

James pressed forward.

Scorpius' eyes shot open. Without thought he shoved James' back and yelled, "I said _'no', _James!" He was gasping for breath. Glaring furiously at one another, Scorpius wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

James' upper lip drew back over his teeth. He jumped off the bed and yelled, "Fuck you, Malfoy! You _fucking _– stupid – cock block – _slut." _

Scorpius watched him rage. Still naked, he sat on the bed with his cock hard and his body aching. _Why had he pushed James off? _Why should he seek pleasure only from his own hand when James gladly offered his? Scorpius gripped his hair desperately. He wished James would just _do it_. Scorpius dropped his hands as a sudden thought hit him. If he could just get James mad enough.Mad enough to pin him down and do it anyway without Scorpius… _succumbing. _

James had grabbed his shoes and was at the door.

Scorpius leant forward and screamed, "YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING FAGGOT!"

James froze. He released the door handle and span around, fury written across his expression. "What did you just call me?" he spat. "You _cunt._"

Scorpius caught his breath. His fingers clutched at the bed sheets, his heart racing in his chest. Blood was rushing in his ears, sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

James slammed the door shut. He strode across the room, dropping his shoes and climbing onto the bed. A hand closed around Scorpius' throat, shoving him back onto the bed. Their lips crashed against one another's hard enough to bruise. Tremors racked Scorpius' body. He didn't care what James did so long as he just _touched _him.

"James…" he moaned. His nails scraped all along James' chest; he pushed his tongue past his lips as he gripped his waist.

James broke away, took a fistful of his hair and drew back. The colour was high in cheeks, equal parts lust and rage. Scorpius saw his spare hand disappear between them.

His heart stopped beating.

There was a sudden pressure and James thrust two fingers inside him.

The illusion shattered. The sting made him hiss and his eyes snapped close. James shifted and Scorpius let out a shocked yelp. He started to push James off but grabbed his shoulder at the last moment. "Fuck," he spat.

James tried to be gentle, to twist his fingers and bring him pleasure, but it just _hurt. _Desperate, Scorpius reached down and took his hand.

James stared.

"Fuck," Scorpius muttered. He guided James' hand, made him curl his fingers, made him slow his pace. He threw his head back against the pillow. "There… OH!"

He heard James release a wondrous gasp. "Someone knows… what they're doing." His fingers curled again and the pleasure and the pain was so intense Scorpius saw white. His fist slammed against James' chest and his body arched off the bed.

James' hot breath and lustful words were in his ear. "Have you been touching yourself?" His voice trembled. "In the shower? Fisting your cock as you slide a finger into your _tight _arse?" He pushed a third finger into Scorpius. "Or at night? As I lay in the bed across from you. Do you cover your mouth to hide your moans as you bring yourself to ecstasy?"

Scorpius eyes flickered open briefly. He caught a glimpse of James' flushed cheeks and his full lips, drew in a shaky breath and nodded.

James grit his teeth, looking like he was about to unravel. Scorpius saw the whites of his eyes as his pupils rolled back into his skull. Gasping for breath, James' eyes fluttered open.

Scorpius craned his neck and their lips crashed together once more. Nails dug into James' back and Scorpius moaned into his mouth over and over. "More," he begged. Lips trailed wet and feverish over his throat. "Fuck, _Potter. _MORE!" The plea tumbled from his lips unbidden. James' touch was maddening but it wasn't enough, the memory of James inside him was more potent by far.

"Let me… give you…more…" James panted.

Scorpius shook his head hastily. _No, _he thought, _he couldn't. _

James fingers curled inside of him, lifting Scorpius off the bed. The pleasure slipped over into pain and he grabbed his neglected prick.

"You need more," James implored, "my fingers aren't enough." Scorpius' eyes collided with his. "Aren't long enough or thick enough."

He whimpered. He whimpered because James was right and they both new it. God, if he would only stop talking...

"Come on... you want it as much as I do..."

He did, God help him. But couldn't.

"Want to feel the stretch, the burn, as I sink my cock into you. Each inch sucked into your tight... wet heat. Fuck, I'm so hard, Scor. I can feel my cock throbbing. God, I want it to throb inside you. I want you to sit on my cock and just fucking feel me throb..."

Scorpius tossed his head, moans wrenched from his throat.

James' lips were by his ear. "...you love me violating you – love to take a thick cock up you..."

He made it sound so dirty, so raw. He toes were curling, his thighs tightened around James' waist.

"...Bet you'd love it if I held you down and forced myself on you right now-"

"OH!"

He arched right off the bed, into James' body, splattering his stomach with his seed. His eyes rolled hard as pleasure ripped him in half. Then he wilted, sweaty and spent.

He felt James push his thighs apart, there was a whispered: "come on, Scor." Large and hard, James' pressed up against him. "You're wet and open for me... let me fuck you."

The word yes hovered on his lips. He wanted it, that was true, and that was what scared him the most. So he shook his head.

/ \

**Following this is the scene in the Great Hall where James points out that he's taken revenge on Mulciber and Dolohov for what they did to Scorpius; where their friends are given cause for suspicion about their relationship; where Scorpius reveals Jasmine has broken up with him and where it is suggested that Scorpius has decided to begin a casual, but secret, relationship with James. **

**The next scene takes place in the Quiddich changing room and their encounter serves to remind Scorpius what their sex was like/could be like. **

**The scene below is a prelude to the next chapter. However, it also implies that Scorpius has become rather disenchanted with their relationship, missing James as a friend and resenting his constant sexualisation of Scorpius. **

/ \

A fire blazed in the Gryffindor Common Room. Scorpius sat on the sofa closest, rubbing his bare feet together to warm them whilst reading a book. Brian and Tony had gone to bed, Louis was playing chess with Albus and Henry had dozed off beside them.

The sofa sighed as James dropped onto it. He proffered a cigarette.

Scorpius took it without a glance, tracing the tip of his quill along each line in his book.

James stretched sleepily, watching Scorpius all the while, waiting for his attention.

Scorpius finished the page and looked up.

"So," James mused. He shifted closer. "I've been thinking." He tucked Scorpius' hair behind one ear and said quietly. "You jerk off every morning, yeah?"

Scorpius had known it would be related to something sexual. He sighed and sucked on his cigarette. "Yeah, most mornings." He looked back at his book and scribbled a note in the margin.

"Right," James murmured, "well I think you know that I-"

"-That you're in a constant state of," Scorpius eyes drifted to James' lap where he was half hard under his thin sweatpants. He smiled as he looked back at his book. "Half-mast."

"Only around you," James whispered. He glanced cautiously around the Common Room to make sure no one was listening. "Let's not pretend this isn't what it is..."

"Yeah." Scorpius blew smoke towards the ceiling and said plainly, "friends with benefits."

James gave half a shrug. "I was thinking more along the lines of fuck buddies..."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You're such a sleaze." He frowned at his cigarette, watching the amber embers flicker dimly. "You're saying you wanna," his brow furrowed deeply, "'go the next step'?"

James shrugged.

Scorpius swallowed and turned his head, still avoiding James' eye. "Well, obviously you want to fuck me again."

James answered immediately. "Think about it night and day."

Scorpius met his eyes and whispered, "You're such a slut, Potter." He reached out with the cigarette, pushing it between James' lips. "Okay, but you have to promise me something back."

James nodded.

"That we start hanging out again without you trying to get in my pants."

He saw James frown in confusion. Scorpius swallowed nervously.

But then James grinned easily and replied. "'Course, mate."

**Gahhh. So I'm really not happy with this. Hopefully you think it's up to scratch. Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
